Talk:Dead Frontier/Issue 144/@comment-8483090-20131217032747
so here we are, the end of the road. The last issue, the last flight, or whatever the hell you want to call it. But this is it, the final issue of Dead Frontier. Now I'm gonna have a giant ass comment here so bare with me bb. Before I get onto this issue itself, I want to talk about Dead Frontier. Dead Frontier has gripped me so much into it's stories that I became attatched to characters, when they were happy I was happy, when they were sad I was sad, when they were scared I was scared for them. Sure it was a bumpy road with Ackerman, Marsh, Roxie, Denver, all of it. That is how good you wrote this story and I want to tell you one last fucking time for DF, that you are one of the best writers I have ever seen. Not only have you got a giant fanbase and made DF as one of the most popular stories, you have inspired so many writers, including me, with this story. So you are, and will always will be, one of the best writers, to me anyway. I still remember when Cole Pruitt was kicking that soda can down the street, when he and micah met the fleetwoods, the super 8 group, Micah's death, the army, the airport, Ackerman, the moment on the road where they lost hope, the downfall of humanity through Roxie and right at their lowest point, when there was no hope at all, hope found them through the strangest way. The air plane. With these survivors we traveled through US, with new found hope, and although they suffered losses, even the loss of Cole, they had to do terrible things, they fucking made it. There hope has been fulfilled, and they are happy. Safe. Free to live. That is the story DF gave to me. I am happy with the people that survived and each and every one of them had development, they deserved LA. It was so great, and so was this issue. You were telling me how you were scared of this issue because it wasn't action packed, but it doesn't need to be action packed. This was amazing because your writing was top notch, and it was a nice, conclusion to DF. Seeing the end of their journey was great, and that last line.....it truly spoke to me. So one last time, im happy that you finished AJ. I am so glad that I read DF, and Im very honored for the work/infortmation u trusted me with, I'm truly honored. This story has got me attached to characters so badly, and it helped me so much with Extinction/Endangered. I can only dream that one day my stories will be as great as DF man. One more thing I wanna say is how much u improved throughtout DF, you had a jorney too. I look at Issue 1, then 105, then this, and I see your development throughout the series. It was not only amazing seeing the story go on, but you writing development going on. As I said, it was truly awesome. So for the last time for DF, I'm going to say....amazing issue. Amazing story. Amazing writer. Great job bb